1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof keyboard, and especially to a keyboard structure which can drain liquid entered.
2. Background of the Invention
With the improvement of technology, computers have become a popular commercial product. While keyboard is an important peripheral device for receiving messages. If no keyboards, messages can not be inputted to a computer, and thus computers does not work.
However, a prior art keyboard has bad water-proof property. If liquid flows into the keyboard and contacts with the circuit unit, then the circuit will probably short and be destroyed so that the keyboard can not work well. Such as Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 194192, 254445, 279523, etc. disclose structures of keyboards.
Another prior art keyboard, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 236428, wherein a plurality of drain tubes and correspondent through holes are arranged on the bottom of the upper cover and the lower cover. By the drain tubes, liquid flows to a liquid collector on the bottom of the lower cover for preventing liquid flowing to the circuit unit. However, this design has a complicated structure. The drain tubes and through holes are necessary to be arranged on the whole keyboard panel. Therefore, manufacturing process is complicated. Moreover, when liquid is connected within a keyboard, if the keyboard is turned carelessly, then the liquid stored within the keyboard will flow back to cause a serious destroy.